supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rotes Fleisch
Rotes Fleisch ist die siebzehnte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung WERWÖLFE GREIFEN AN - Sam und Dean kämpfen gegen Werwölfe, die zwei Menschen gefangen genommen haben. Als die Brüder dabei sind zu gewinnen, schießt einer der Werwölfe auf Sam. Dean bringt seinen Bruder und die Opfer aus dem Gebäude, aber er erfährt, dass ein Rudel Werwölfe hinter ihnen her sind, um sie alle zu töten. Handlung Da sie in Sachen Amara und Castiel noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt finden konnten, lässt sich Dean von seinem Bruder breittreten, einen möglichen Werwolf-Fall in Idaho näher zu untersuchen. Es wurden bereits einige Opfer tot und ohne Herzen gefunden. Zwei weitere Menschen, Michelle und Corbin, werden seit einigen Tagen vermisst. Ihre Ermittlungen führen die Brüder schließlich in eine Kneipe. Sie wissen, dass das vermisste Paar wandern wollte und befürchten schon, dass sie den ganzen National Park absuchen müssen, als die Barkeeperin Rose hellhörig wird. Sie rät ihnen, sich zu den Eastman-Hütten zu begeben. Dort kommen häufig Wanderer unter, da die Hütten mit Proviant ausgestattet sind. Rose zeigt ihnen auf einer Karte, wo diese Hütten im Nationalpark liegen. An einer der Hütten angekommen, stellen die Winchesters fest, dass es der Unterschlupf der Werwölfe ist und sie dort ihre noch lebende Beute wie in einem Schlachthaus von einer Querstrebe baumeln lassen. Es kommt zum Kampf in Folge dessen Sam seine Waffe verliert. Als die Sache seitens der Brüder jedoch unter Kontrolle scheint, kann einer der am Boden liegenden Werwölfe an Sams Waffe zu fassen bekommen und schießt damit auf Sam. Die Kugel trifft ihn in den linken Unterbauch. Dean tötet den Werwolf und eilt dann sofort an die Seite seines Bruders. Obwohl Sam ihn darauf hinweist, dass er noch Michelle und Corbin befreien muss, besteht Dean darauf, ihm zunächst die Kugel zu entfernen. Als dies geschehen ist, gibt er Sam Verbandsmaterial und befreit das Paar. Während Corbin sich um seine Frau kümmert, hilft Dean Sam auf die Beine. Michelle und Sam brauchen dringend medizinische Hilfe. Da es soweit im Wald keinen Handy-Empfang gibt, machen sich die vier auf den Weg in Richtung Impala, da Dean auf dem Parkplatz, wo sie den Wagen zurück gelassen haben, das letzte Mal Empfang hatte. Auf dem Weg wird Sam immer schwächer. Sie entdecken schließlich eine weitere Hütte. Doch der dort vorhandene Festnetzanschluss ist tot. Corbin meint, sie sollten Sam zurück lassen, da er sie auf der Flucht vor den anderen Werwölfen nur aufhält und seine Frau dringend Hilfe braucht. Bei Dean stößt er damit zunächst auf taube Ohren, auch wenn Sam Corbins Meinung ist. Dean entschließt sich dazu draußen Holz zu sammeln und eine Trage für Sam zu bauen. Rose und ein Mann aus der Bar treffen im Werwolfunterschlupf ein. Sie sind ebenfalls Werwölfe und haben ihren "Jungen" die Wanderer als leichte Beute zugespielt. Sie machen sich daran, die sterblichen Überreste der beiden anderen zu entsorgen. Während Dean beim Holzsammeln bewusst wird, wie ernst die Situation ist, versucht Sam Corbin und seine Frau dazu zu bringen, ihn trotz Deans Veto zurück zu lassen. Corbin ist klar, dass solange Sam lebt, Dean nicht mit ihnen kommen wird, aber sie ohne Dean keine Chance haben. Er sieht nur einen Ausweg und drückt Sam auf den Boden, wo er ihm den Mund zu hält. Sam versucht sich zu wehren, dabei sieht er, dass Corbin einen Werwolfbiss am Arm hat. Doch Sam ist schon zu geschwächt, sich von seinem Angreifer zu befreien. Als Sam sich nicht mehr regt, lässt Corbin von ihm ab. Im Wald sieht Dean ein Auto näher kommen. Er kehrt zurück in die Hütte, um die anderen zu warnen. Corbin gibt Michelle und Dean gegenüber an, Sam sei einfach so gestorben. Dean ist am Boden zerstört. Als Corbin ihn drängt sich in Bewegung zu setzen, zückt Dean lediglich sein Messer und signalisiert bis zum Tod kämpfen zu wollen. Da Sam gestorben ist, hat er ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren. Corbin bittet ihn jedoch inständig, sie zu retten. Dean beugt sich zu Sam herab und verspricht ihm, für ihn zurück zu kommen, sobald das Paar in Sicherheit ist. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Zivilisation deutet Corbin Michelle gegenüber an, dass er Sam getötet hat, um sie zu retten. Dean führt sie zu einer Straße und winkt den vorbeifahrenden Sheriff heran. Dean will sofort wieder zurück zu seinem Bruder und widersetzt sich dem Sheiff, der sie alle zur Untersuchung mit in die Stadt nehmen will. Der Sheriff hält ihn mit einem Elektroschocker auf. Als Dean wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er in einem Krankenhausbett und eine Ärztin teilt ihm mit, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung und einige gebrochene Rippen hat. Dr. Kessler rät ihm, sich auszuruhen. In der Zwischenzeit macht Corbin beim Sheriff seine Aussage. Der Sheriff meint, er würde die Gegend rund um die Hütten von den Parkrangern absuchen lassen. Michelle dreht sich von ihrem Mann weg, nachdem der Ordnungshüter das Zimmer verlassen hat. Die Tatsache, dass Corbin Sam umgebracht hat, kann sie nur schwer verdauen. Dr. Kessler kommt zu den beiden und möchte sich Corbins Verletzungen ansehen. Dieser ziert sich zunächst, lässt es dann aber doch zu. Sie entdeckt die Bisswunde und erkundigt sich nach Corbins Befinden. Dieser gibt an sich gut zu fühlen, da die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf langsam einzusetzen beginnt. Der Sheriff versucht den Parkranger zu erreichen, doch der sitzt ermordet in seinem Auto. In der Hütte kommt Sam wieder zu sich. Er kämpft sich hoch und als er hört, dass jemand kommt, versteckt er sich im Keller. Rose und ihr Begleiter teilen sich auf, um die Hütte zu durchsuchen. Der männliche Werwolf wittert Sam und geht in den Keller. Sam kann ihn trotz seiner schweren Verletzung töten. Als Rose einige Minuten später nach ihrem Begleiter sucht und ebenfalls in den Keller geht, wird auch sie zu Sams Opfer. Dean ist gerade dabei aufzustehen, als Michelle in sein Zimmer kommt. Sie kondoliert ihm zum Tode seines Bruders. Sie versucht ihn mit der alten Weisheit, dass der Tod nicht das Ende ist, zu trösten. Durch diese Aussage bringt sie ihn auf eine Idee. In ihrer Begleitung verschafft sich Dean Zugang zum Arzneiraum. Er erklärt ihr, dass er mit jemandem reden müsse, aber dafür müsste er sterben. Er bittet sie ihm zu helfen die richtigen Tabletten zu finden. Bevor er die Pillen schluckt, meint er Michelle solle Dr. Kessler holen, die versuchen soll ihn zu retten. Doch wenn die Ärztin es nicht schaffen sollte, müsse sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Die Wirkung der Tabletten setzt ein und Dean verliert das Bewusstsein. Die Sensenfrau Billie erscheint. Dean versucht mit ihr einen Handel abzuschließen, um Sam zurück zu bringen. Auf Billie Frage, warum sie es tun sollte, gaukelt er ihr vor, dass nur Sam Amara aufhalten könnte. Doch Billie durchschaut ihn und meint, Dean solle doch wenigstens auf dem Sterbebett zugeben, dass er den Deal nur für sich und Sam machen will und nicht, um die Welt zu retten. Während Michelle, der Sheriff und Dr. Kessler versuchen Dean wieder zu beleben, bittet dieser die Sensenfrau ein letztes Mal sein Leben gegen Sams zu tauschen. Sie entgegnet, dass sie es nicht tun wird und außerdem auch nicht könne, da Sam gar nicht tot sei. Im selben Moment in dem Dean diese Neuigkeit erfährt, gelingt es der Ärztin ihn zurück zu holen. Er will sofort zu ihm fahren, doch der Sheriff nimmt ihn wegen stehlen und einnehmen verschreibungspflichtiger Medikamente sowie der Widersetzung gegen ihn fest und fesselt ihn mit Kabelbinder. Er verlangt von der Ärztin ihn zu sedieren, doch diese weigert sich. Der Sheriff bittet sie um ein Vieraugen Gespräch. In der Zwischenzeit befreit Michelle Dean. Nachdem Sam es geschafft hat, die Werwölfe auszuschalten, kann er sich schließlich bis zum Impala schleppen. Dort angekommen gelingt es ihm Dean anzurufen, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihm machen will. Wegen der schlechten Verbindung kann Dean jedoch kaum ein Wort verstehen und somit entgeht ihm, die von Sam ausgesprochene Warnung bezüglich Corbin. Er kann ihm jedoch seinen Aufenthaltsort mitteilen. Sam macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm. Corbins Verwandlung kommt zum Abschluss. All seine Wunden verheilen und seine Fingernägel werden zu Krallen. Als Dr. Kessler nach ihm sieht, greift er sie an. Michelle findet sie auf dem Boden liegen. Als sie nach ihr sieht kommt der Sheriff hinzu und wird von Corbin getötet. Er versucht seine vollkommen verängstigte Gattin zu beruhigen und ihr klar zu machen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Plötzlich erscheint Dean auf der Bildfläche. Es kommt zum Kampf infolge dessen Dean zu Boden geht. Als Corbin ihm den Rest geben will, trifft Sam ein und kann seinen Bruder in letzter Sekunde retten, indem er Corbin erschießt. Dann bricht er entkräftet zusammen. Während Sam zusammengeflickt wird, versucht Dean Michelle zu trösten. Er meint, es würde eine Weile dauern, doch irgendwann würde sich alles wieder normalisieren. Michelle fragt ihn, wie man zur Normalität zurück finden soll, wenn der Mann, den man liebt tot ist. Als die Brüder wieder im Impala sitzen, will Sam wissen, was Dean gemacht hat, als er dachte, er sei tot. Dean frotzelt, dass er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hat Sams Zimmer im Bunker umzudekorieren. Da Sam ihm das nicht so recht abkaufen will, tut Dean die ganze Situation ab und meint er hätte ja gewusst, dass Sam noch lebt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Billie *Corbin *Michelle Tilghman *Rose Vorkommende Wesen *Werwölfe *Sensenmänner Musik *'A. (I'm A) Road Runner B. Road Runner's 'G' Jam' von Humble Pie Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder SN11x17_1.jpg SN11x17_2.jpg SN11x17_3.jpg SN11x17_4.jpg SN11x17_5.jpg SN11x17_6.jpg SN11x17_7.jpg SN11x17_8.jpg SN11x17_9.jpg SN11x17_10.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig